C'etait Toi You Were The One
by Marissa
Summary: Draco screwed up and he wants Ginny back. Based on C'etait Toi by Billy Joel.


C'etait Toi.

I don't own Draco or Ginny they're J.K.R.'s as usual. I don't own the song either that is the property of Billy Joel.

Draco sat alone in the Three Broomsticks sipping on his butterbeer; he'd blown it. He'd pushed her away forever. There was no way she would ever forgive him, he silently cursed himself for being so stupid. He loved her and now she wanted nothing more to do with him. He cursed Pansy for just being Pansy and taking advantage of him. Why the Hell did he let he let her get him drunk? Why didn't he say no? Why did he let her kiss him? Why did he end up in bed with her? The questions he himself didn't know the answers to reeled through his mind. He saw a flash of red by the bar; he stood up and hurried over to it. Ginny? The red hair did belong to a Weasley, but it wasn't her. Why all those months ago did he just want a lay? Why couldn't he wait for her? He returned to his seat and frowned. 

**_'_****_Here I go again  
Looking for your face  
And I realize  
That I should look for someone else  
But you were the one  
You were the one '_**

He was the one who'd screwed up and now all he could think of was her. Every time he sought out some girl to have his way with all he could think of was her. She was the only one he could ever be himself with, he'd become a master at shielding his emotions and thoughts but she always could break through that mask and see him for what he was. She could save him; she was the one.

**_'_****_I'm looking for comfort  
That I can take  
From someone else  
But after all  
I know there is no one  
That can save me, save me from myself  
You were the only one'_**

He left the pub and walked through the streets of Hogsmeade and looked up at the vast castle where she resided. Using every drop of alcohol he'd drank over the past year he plucked up the courage to walk towards his old school. His hand shook as he opened the door; walking through the entranceway he made his way to find the headmistress. He politely waited and sat in the round office, when Headmistress Minerva McGonagall entered he stood and smiled slightly.

"Mr Malfoy, how may I be of assistance?" she asked.

"Headmistress, I would like to see Miss Weasley if that is possible." He sat nervously.

"Of course, but can I ask why?" 

"It's to do with her scholarship," he lied. Ever since his father had died he'd sponsored promising students to further their education.

"Very well, I will send her here. She's in magical healing and I need to see Poppy anyway." With a flourish she left him alone, he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. The door creaked open behind him and then closed with a click. He turned to look at her and she gasped, he thought she looked beautiful.

"Ginny…" he began but was cut off.

"No, don't start. I have no idea how McGonagall let you in here but I'm going to make sure you leave now." Her face was a picture of anger; he stood up to look at her properly.

"Gin, please just listen to me for one minute."

"Fine." He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I know I hurt you. But Ginny I love you, I love you more than life itself and I cannot go on living without you. I heard this muggle song and it reminded me of us." He closed his eyes and began. 

"'**_Me revoici  
Cherchant ton visage  
Et je realise  
Que je devrais en chercher une autre  
C'etait toi  
  
Je recherche l'affection  
Qu'une autre pourrait me donner  
Mais apres tout  
Je sais qu'il n'y a personne  
Personne qui puisse me sauver  
Tu etais la seule.'_**" 

He opened his eyes to see that tears ran down her face.

"That was really pretty but I didn't understand it," she sniffed.

"It translates as:-

'Here I go again  
Looking for your face  
And I realize  
That I should look for someone else  
But you were the one  
You were the one   
  
I'm looking for comfort  
That I can take  
From someone else  
But after all  
I know there is no one  
That can save me from myself  
You were the only one'.

I really need you Ginny, please forgive me."  Nodding she kissed his cheek.

**C'Etait Toi (You Were The One)**  
 

Here I am again  
In this smoky place  
With my brandy eyes  
I'm talking to myself  
You were the one  
You were the one   
  
Here I go again  
Looking for your face  
And I realize  
That I should look for someone else  
But you were the one  
You were the one   
  
I'm looking for comfort  
That I can take  
From someone else  
But after all  
I know there is no one  
That can save me from myself  
You were the only one   
  
Me revoici  
Dans ce bar enfume  
Avec mes yeux iures  
Je me parle a moi meme  
C'etait toi  
C'etait toi   
  
Me revoici  
Cherchant ton visage  
Et je realise  
Que je devrais en chercher une autre  
C'etait toi  
You were the one   
  
Je recherche l'affection  
Qu'une autre pourrait me donner  
Mais apres tout  
Je sais qu'il n'y a personne  
Personne qui puisse me sauver  
Tu etais la seule   
  
I'm looking for comfort  
That I can take  
From someone else  
But after all  
I know there is no one  
That can save me, save me from myself  
You were the only one

THE END  
  



End file.
